Orlan
Orlan est une artiste plasticienne française née le à Saint-Étienne. Elle vit et travaille entre Paris, New York et Los Angeles. Biographie Orlan est une artiste multimédia (peinture, sculpture, installations, performance, photographie, images numériques, biotechnologies). C'est une des artistes françaises de l'art corporel les plus connues du grand public en France et à l'étranger. Son œuvre se situe dans divers contextes provocateurs, légitimée par son engagement personnel. Dès les années 1960, Orlan interroge le statut du corps et les pressions politiques, religieuses, sociales qui s'y inscrivent. Son travail dénonce la violence faite aux corps et en particulier aux corps des femmes, et s'engage ainsi dans un combat féministe. Elle fait de son corps l'instrument privilégié où se joue notre propre rapport à l'altérité. En 1978, elle crée le Symposium international de la performance, à Lyon, qu'elle anime jusqu'en 1982. Son manifeste de l'"art charnel" (Carnal Art Manifesto) est suivi d'une série d'opérations chirurgicales - performances qu'elle réalise entre 1990 et 1993. Avec cette série, le corps de l'artiste devient un lieu de débat public. Ces opérations chirurgicales - performances ont été largement médiatisées et ont provoqué une vive polémique, bien qu'elles ne représentent qu'une infime partie de son œuvre intégrale. Le travail d'Orlan sur le corps se fait également par le biais de la photographie : ainsi trouve-t-on ce médium dans la photographie-sculpture du Baiser de l'artiste, mais aussi des photographies d'Orlan en madonne, dans le dispositif scénique des opérations chirurgicales - performances, photographies-affiches de cinéma, etc. Orlan explore également l'utilisation des nouvelles technologies dans le domaine des arts. En 1982, elle crée le premier magazine en ligne d'art contemporain, Art-Accès-Revue, sur minitel. Dans son travail de la fin des années 1990 et du début des années 2000, les Self-Hybridations, l'artiste, par le biais de la photographie numérique et des logiciels de retouches infographiques, hybride des visages de cultures différentes (amérindiens, pré-colombiens, africains). Orlan tente ensuite d'élargir encore les frontières de l'art contemporain en utilisant les biotechnologies pour créer une installation intitulée Manteau d'Arlequin, faite à partir de cellules de l'artiste et de cellules d'origines humaine et animale. Parallèlement, Orlan enseigne à l'École nationale supérieure d'arts de Cergy-Pontoise. En 2005, elle obtient une résidence d'un an à l'ISCP, à New York, par l' Association française d'action artistique (AFAA), et en 2006 elle est invitée à Los Angeles en résidence au Getty Research Institute, laboratoire de recherche du Getty Center. Œuvres Parmi les œuvres les plus emblématiques de sa carrière, on peut citer : * Orlan accouche d'elle-m'aime, 1964 : sur cette photographie noir et blanc, Orlan donne naissance à un personnage tel un corps inerte et androgyne, ni homme ni femme. Cette œuvre constitue symboliquement la volonté de l'artiste de se donner naissance, de s'inventer une nouvelle identité. Cette série fait partie des Corps-sculptures. * MesuRages (1974-1979) : l'appellation choisie pour cette série d'actions insiste sur le mot « Rage », puisque l'artiste refuse de jouer le rôle qu'on veut lui imposer. À l'aide de l'« Orlan-corps », nouvelle unité de mesure, l'artiste mesurera la place Saint-Pierre de Rome, la rue Chateaubriand, à Nice, le Centre Georges Pompidou, à Paris, le musée Saint-Pierre, à Lyon, ou encore le musée Guggenheim de New York. Sur la place Saint-Lambert à Liège, le « MesuRage » d'Orlan prend un caractère politique, puisque l'artiste est invitée par une association qui milite pour la défense de cette place menacée par une opération d'urbanisme. * Le Baiser de l'artiste, performance de 1977 au Grand Palais où se déroulait la foire internationale d'art contemporain : assise derrière une photographie grandeur nature de son buste nu traité comme un guichet automatique bancaire, Orlan interpelle le public : « Approchez approchez, venez sur mon piédestal, celui des mythes : la mère, la pute, l'artiste. » Sur une estrade noire, elle monnaye ses baisers, tandis qu'à sa droite une autre silhouette photographique collée sur bois la montre en Vierge à qui l'on peut, pour le même prix, offrir un cierge. Cette action a fait grand scandale et a été très médiatisée. Cette œuvre a été exposée en 2008 dans le cadre de l'exposition WACK! Art and the Feminist Revolution au National Museum of Women in the Arts de Washington, D.C., à la Vancouver Art Gallery, au MOCA Gefen de Los Angeles et au P.S. 1 Contemporary Art Center de New York. * Le Drapé-le Baroque (1979-1986) : cette série de photographies constitue une iconographie complexe et assez suggestive sur le plan spirituel, avec des personnages inspirés de l'iconographie chrétienne tels que sainte Orlan, la vierge blanche et la vierge noire. Ce travail s'inscrit dans la continuité de la quête d'Orlan de l'identité féminine et de sa critique des pressions religieuses. * L’Origine de la guerre, en 1989, fait pendant au célèbre tableau de Gustave Courbet, L'Origine du monde : un phallus en érection, des jambes écartées reprenant et « travestissant » l'iconographie féminine de Courbet, illustre le titre en un geste qui ne se départit pas du féminisme. * La Réincarnation de sainte Orlan, commencée en 1990, ou Images / Nouvelles Images, comprend une série de neuf opérations / performances de chirurgie esthétique, durant lesquelles Orlan fait de sa chair le matériau de son travail et prend pour base les représentations de la femme dans l'art occidental. Chaque opération/ performance d'Orlan, soigneusement programmée et exécutée, est mise en scène et contrôlée par l'artiste. Par le biais de ces interventions, elle « a mis de la figure sur son visage ». Elle choisit la littéralité de la performance pour parler de la violence faite au corps, en particulier au corps des femmes. * Omniprésence (novembre 1993) : Orlan rencontre à New York le docteur Marjorie Cramer, une chirurgienne qui accepte les objectifs artistiques et féministes de son projet : la transformation radicale de son visage par des implants au niveau des tempes. L'objectif est de détourner la chirurgie esthétique de ses objectifs usuels et de remettre en cause les normes de beauté. Cette opération/ performance est diffusée en direct à la galerie Sandra Gering, à New York, au Centre Georges Pompidou, à Paris, au Centre Mac Luhan, à Toronto, ou encore au Centre multimédia de Banff. * Ceci est mon corps…Ceci est mon logiciel… est une performance-conférence le 30 mai 1990 accompagnée d'un livre et d'un CD-ROM. Elle y développe le Manifeste de l'art charnel. * Le plan du film (2001) : à l'instar de Jean-Luc Godard, qui parlait de la production d'un « film à l'envers », Orlan part de la création d'affiches de cinéma pour ensuite définir le casting, le script, une soirée promotionnelle à la Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, une bande-son par le groupe Tanger, la bande annonce du film, le producteur. Elle expose l'ensemble de ce travail au Festival de Cannes en 2002. * Self-hybridations (1998-2002) : images numériques mettant en scène l'artiste dans des métamorphoses physiques (virtuelles cette fois-ci) inspirées des canons de beauté d'autres civilisations. À l'aide de procédés informatiques, Orlan transforme son image de façon à se rapprocher des traditions culturelles pré-colombiennes (comme la déformation du crâne des Mayas), africaines et amérindiennes. Ce travail est dans la continuité de ses œuvres précédentes où elle dénonçait les pressions sociales que notre société inflige au corps et à l'apparence. Ici elle met en scène l'absurdité de ces critères, qui s'opposent selon l'époque ou la civilisation dans laquelle on vit. L'image du corps idéal devient complètement abstraite et ironique. * Le Manteau d'Arlequin: il s'agit d'une installation mêlant art et biotechnologies, créée avec des cellules vivantes d'Orlan, des cellules d'origines différentes et même des cellules d'animaux. Cette œuvre s'inspire du texte de Michel Serres, Laïcité, placé en guise de préface à son ouvrage Le Tiers Instruit. Michel Serres utilise la figure de l'Arlequin comme métaphore du croisement, de l'acceptation de l'autre, de la conjonction, de l'intersection. Le Manteau d'Arlequin développe et continue d'explorer l'idée de croisement en utilisant le médium plus charnel qu'est la peau. Il questionne également la relation entre la biotechnologie et la culture artistique. Cette installation a été présentée à Perth, Liverpool, Luxembourg. Les œuvres d'Orlan font partie des collections de divers musées dont le Musée national d'art moderne (Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris), la Maison européenne de la photographie (Paris), le Fonds national d'art contemporain (Paris), le Musée d'art du comté de Los Angeles (Los Angeles), le Getty Center (Los Angeles), le Musée national d'Osaka (Japon), ainsi que de diverses collections privées (notamment la collection François Pinault). Expositions (années 2000) ;2000 * Galerie de l’École Régionale d’Art de Marseille, Orlan, triomphe du baroque, commissaire Michel Enrici, Marseille, France * Australian Museum, Body Art – adorned and transformed exhibition, Sydney, Australie. * Centre d’Art Contemporain d’Auvers-sur-Oise, L’Invention des femmes, commissaire Marie-Hélène Dumas, Auvers-sur-Oise, France * Centre Georges Pompidou, La Grâce (avec Michel Maffesoli), Revue Parlée, Paris, France * Deste Foundation, commissaire Daniel Abadie, Athènes, Grèce ;2001 * Fondation Cartier, Le Plan du film, séquence 2, Soirées Nomades, Paris, France * Sejul Gallery, Orlan, Self-hybridations précolombiennes, Seoul, Corée * Museum voor Modern Art, Between Earth and Heaven, New Classical Movements in Art Today, Commissaire W. Van den Bussche, Ostende, Belgique * Rencontres de la Photographie d’Arles, Abbaye de Montmajour, commissaire Alain Sayag, Arles, France * Borusan Foundation, Les Voluptés, commissaire Elga Wimmer, Istanbul, Turquie * Festival E-Phos 2001, The Hybrid Body and the Monster, Athènes, Grèce * Musée d’Art Contemporain d’Anvers, Mutilate Mode and Body Art 2001: Landed/Geland, Anvers, Belgique ;2002 * Centro de Fotografía de l'Université de Salamanque, Retrospective 1964-2001, commissaire Olga Guinot, Palace Abrantès et Eglise de la Segonda Palace, Salamanque, Espagne * FRAC des Pays de la Loire, Éléments favoris, retrospective, commissaire Jean-François Taddei, Carquefou, Nantes, France * Musée d'Art Contemporain (Artium), Orlan 1964 – 2001, commissaire Juan Guardiola, Vitoria, Espagne * Hall Central du Musée National d'Art Contemporain, Seoul, Corée * The Jewish Community Center in Manhattan, Dangerous Beauty, New York, États-Unis * Kunsthalle Wien, Tableaux vivants, Vienne, Autriche ;2003 * AFAA, Le Plan du film, Paris, France * FRAC des Pays de la Loire, Éléments favoris, retrospective, commissaire Jean-François Taddei, Carquefou, Nantes, France * Galerie Michel Rein, Tricéphale, photographies et installation vidéo, Paris, France. * Galerie der HGB, Academy of Visual Arts, Bellissima, Leipzig, Allemagne * Galleria d’Arte Moderna, La Creazione ansiosa, da Picasso a Bacon, Verone, Italie * Hungarian Photography House, La Fabrication du réel, Budapest, Hongrie * Musée de l’Élysée (Musée de la Photographie), Face, Lausanne, Switzerland * Musée des Beaux-Arts du Québec, Doublures, Quebec, Canada. ;2004 * Centre de Création Contemporaine (CCC), Orlan, 1993, commissaire Alain Julien-Laferrière, Tours, France * Centre National de la Photographie (CNP), Orlan 1964–2004… Méthodes de l’artiste, exposition rétrospective, commissaires Régis Durand et Claire Guézengar, accompagnée de la publication d'une monographie aux éditions Flammarion, Paris, France * Moscow House of Photography, Orlan, 2003–2004, Commissaire Olga Svlibova, exposition rétrospective menée conjointement à la Photobiennale 2004, Moscou, Russie * UNESCO, In Movement UNESCO Salutes Women Video Artists of the World, commissaire Kim Airyung, Paris, France * ZKM, Media Art Net, commissaire Peter Weibel, Karlsruhe, Allemagne ;2005 * Palais de Tokyo, Luminous Room, avec l'architecte Philippe Chiambaretta, commissaires Marc Sanchez et Jérôme Sans, Paris, France * Musée des Beaux Arts de Chartres, Corps primitifs Corps numériques, Chartres, France * Stephan Stux Gallery, Orlan, Digital Photographs and Sculptures, Refiguration / Self-Hybridization: The Pre-Columbian and African Series, New York, États-Unis * Artcurial, Face à Faces, Commissaire Isabelle de Montfumat, Paris, France * Kunsthalle & Kunstforum Wien, Superstars, Commissaire Thomas Miessgang, Vienne, Autriche * Mildred Kemper Art Museum, Inside Out Loud: Visualizing Women’s Health, Commissaire Janine Mileaf, St Louis, Missouri, États-Unis. * Musée des Arts Décoratifs de Lausanne, Body Extensions, Lausanne, Suisse * Musée de Beaux-Arts de Buenos Aires, Projet Cone Sud, Commissaires Bernard Goy et Gusto Pastor Mellado, Buenos Aires, Argentina * National Gallery of Victoria, Mirror Mirror: Reflections on Beauty, Melbourne, Australie ;2006 * Grand Palais, La Force de l'Art, commissaire Eric Troncy, Paris, France * Musée des Arts Modestes de Sète, Bang Bang, commissaire Hervé di Rosa, Sète, France * Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse Number 1, Transimages 4, commissaire Anne-Marie Morice, Yokohama, Japon * PS1, Into Me / Out of Me, commaissaire Klaus Biesenbach, New York, États-Unis ;2007 * Getty Research Institute, Skaï and Sky and Video, commissaire Sabine Schlosser, Los Angeles, États-Unis * Musée d'Art Moderne de Saint-Etienne, Le Récit, commissaire Lorand Hegyi and Viola Eugenio, Saint Etienne, France * Beap 07,'' Biennale of Electronic Arts Perth Stillness'', Perth, Australie * KW Institute for Contemporary Art, Into Me / Out of Me, commissaire Klaus Biesenbach, Berlin, Allemagne * Kunstmuseum Ahlen, Diagnostic Art – La médecine dans l'art contemporain, commissaire Burkhard Leismann, Ahlen, Allemagne * MOCA Geffen Los Angeles, Wack!, Art and the Feminist Revolution, commissaire Connie Butler, Los Angeles, États-Unis * Museo de Bellas Artes de Bilbao, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, 45 Años de Arte y Feminismo, Bilbao, Espagne * Osaka National Art Museum, Skin of / in Contemporary Art, commissaire Yukihiro Hiroyoshi, Osaka, Japon * Palazzo Fortuny, Artempo, commissaire Jean-Hubert Martin et Tijs Visser, Biennale de Venise, Venise, Italie ;2008 * Espacio Artes Visuales, Suture Hybridation-recyclage, en collaboration avec Davidelfin, commissaire Isabel Tejeda, Murcia, Espagne * Galerie Michel Rein, Self hybridation, Americains-Indiens, Paris, France * The Tallinn Art Hall, Orlan: Post identity stratégies, commissaires Eugenio Viola, Reet Varblane, Tallinn, Estonie * The Vancouver Art Gallery, “Wack!” Art and the feminist revolution, commissaire Connie Butler, Vancouver, Canada * Chapelle de l’Ecole Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts, Académia qui es-tu? commissaire Axel Vervoordt, Paris, France * Fact, Sk-Interfaces, commissaire Jens Hauser, Liverpool, UK * Museu Berardo, BESart – Colecçao Banco Espirito Santo, Lisbonne, Portugal. ;2009 * Musée d’Art Contemporain de São Paulo, Année de la France au Brésil, Orlan+Campana+Neon, commissaire Lisbeth Rebollo, São Paulo, Brésil * Abbaye de Maubuisson, Unions Mixtes, Mariages Libres et Noces Barbares, commissaire Caroline Coll, Maubuisson, France * Grand Palais, La Force de l’art, commissaires Jean-Louis Froment, Jean-Yves Jouannais, Didier Ottinger, Paris, France * Centre Georges Pompidou, elles@centrepompidou, commissaire Camille Morineau, co-commissaires Quentin Bajac, Cécile Debray, Valérie Guillaume et Emma Lavigne, Paris, France * Casino Luxembourg, SK-interfaces, Exploring Borders in Art, Technology and Society, commissaire Jens Hauser, Luxembourg * Palazzo Franchetti, Glass Stress, commissaire Laura Mattioli Rossi, Venise, Italie. * Sungkok Art Museum, Masques, commissaire Alain Sayag, Seoul, Corée. * FIAC, Galerie Michel Rein, Paris, France ;2010 * Project room / La Cambre / Ecole Supérieure des Arts Visuels, Orlan Remix, Est-ce que vous êtes Belges? Ou les draps-peaux hybridés, commissaire Johan Muyle, Bruxelles, Belgique * Sheldon Museum of Art, Bodies, Technology, Fashion, curateur Daniel J. Veneciano, Lincoln (Nebraska), États-Unis * State Museum of Centemporary Art of Thessaloniki, Isole Mai Trovate/Islands Never Found, curateurs Lorand Heygi et Katerina Koskina, Thessaloniki, Grèce * Galerie Guy Pieters, Coups de Coeur, Saint-Paul-de-Vence, France * Musée Bourdelle, En mai fais ce qu’il te plaît !, curateur Juliette Lafon, Paris, France ;2011 * Musée des Beaux-Arts de Nantes, Chapelle de l’Oratoire, Orlan, curateurs Blandine Chavanne et Alice Fleury, Nantes, France * Pouchkine Museum, Dior, curateurs Florence Müller et Jacques Ranc, Moscou, Russie Expositions rétrospectives * 2002 : FRAC Pays de la Loire, commissaire d'exposition Jean-François Taddéi * 2002 : Centro de la Fotografia (Salamanca, Espagne); Museo Artrium (Vitoria, Espagne) commissaires d'exposition Olga Guinot et Juan Guardiola * 2004 : Centre National de la Photographie, Paris, France, commissaires d'exposition Régis Durand et Claire Guézengar * 2004 : CCC Tours, commissaire d'exposition Alain-Julien Laferrière * 2007 : Le Récit, Musée d'art moderne de Saint-Étienne, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de 60 ans de l'artiste, commissaire d'exposition Lorand Hegyi * 2008 : Tallin Art Hall, Estonie Ouvrages * Pomme-cul et petites fleurs, recueil de poèmes, photographies de Fabrice Lévêque, éditions Jannink, collection « L'Art en écrit », 2007. Bibliographie * Wilson Sarah, Onfray Michel, Allucquére Rosanne Stone, François Serge et Parveen Adams, Orlan : ceci est mon corps, ceci est mon logiciel, Black Dog Publishing, Londres, Royaume-Uni, 1996 * Blistène Bernard, Buci-Glucksmann Christine, Cros Caroline, Durand Régis, Heartney Eleanor, Le Bon Laurent, Obrist Hans Ulrich, Rehberg Vivian, and Zugazagoitia Julian, Orlan, éditions Flammarion, Paris, France, 2004 * O’Bryan Jill, Carnal Art Orlan’s Refacing, University of Minesota Press, États-Unis, 2005 * Hegyi Lorand, Kuspit Donald, Iacub Marcela, Phelan Peggy, Bader Joerg, Viola Eugenio, Orlan, The Narrative, éditions Charta, Milan, Italie, 2007 * Rocio de la Villa, Pedro Alberto Cruz Sanchez, Rhonda Garelick, Michel Serres, Lan Vu, Isabel Tejeda, Orlan + davidelfin, Suture Hybridisation Recycling, Edition EAV / ACTAR, Murcia, Espagne, 2008 * Orlan, Raphaël Enthoven, Raoul Vaneigem, Unions mixtes, mariages libres et noces barbares, Éditions Dilecta, collection « Collectionneur », 2010. Prix et distinctions * 2010, Chevalier de l’Ordre National du Mérite * 2007, Médaille d'or de la ville de Saint-Étienne, sa ville natale * 2006, Orlan est invitée en résidence au Getty Research Institute à Los Angeles en qualité de chercheuse, laboratoire de recherche du Getty Center * 2003, Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres, par le Ministre de la Culture Jean-Jacques Aillagon * 1999, Premier prix du festival de Moscou de la Photographie * 1999, Premier prix de Griffel-Kunst à Hambourg, Allemagne * 1999, Prix Arcimboldo Notes et références Voir aussi * Place des femmes dans l'art : Liens externes * * Orlan est représentée par la Galerie Michel Rein à Paris * [http://www.ubishops.ca/BaudrillardStudies/vol3_1/akman.htm Kubilay Akman, Orlan and the Work of Art in the Age of Hyper-mechanical Organic Reproduction] IJBS, volume 3, number 1 (January 2006). Catégorie:Plasticienne Catégorie:Naissance en 1947 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Art corporel Catégorie:Naissance à Saint-Étienne Catégorie:Photographe française de:Orlan en:Orlan et:Orlan fi:Orlan he:אורלאן it:ORLAN pl:Orlan pt:Orlan